Crush
by Golden Kitsune Akira
Summary: A cute Oneshotsongfic about Syaorans feelings towards sakura. please read ad review!


**Akira**: Hi Guys I have decided to write a one-shot/Song fic!

**Jelly**: -.- Finally!

**Akira**: HEY! I try to write fics but then I get distracted by other things…..oOoOoOoOo shiny button!.

**Jelly**: -.-U you are one weird child!

**Akira**: Sure but you love me anyways! .

**Jelly**: sureeeeeee -.-

**Akira**: are you depressed mode or something? Cause only botox is allowed to be depressed!

**Botox**: Thanks I think….

**Akira**: hehehehehehe anyways on with the fic!

**Crush**

By Golden Kitsune Akira

Syaoran's P.O.V.

_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything i wish i did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

Looking back at it now, you always seem to be there in my times of need, all those times I've told you to leave me alone when were capturing a card, and I get hurt, you never leave me you always save me from any more harm to myself. I'm here sitting over at my seat watching you, chatting and smiling happily away with your friends.

_I know i should tell you how i fell  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say_

I wish I could tell you how I feel, but everytime I try, either someone gets in the way or I get to nervous. Your coming over now and greet me with your normal cheerful smile and greeting "Ohayo Syaoran-kun!" I even get nervous when I have to say your name….god im so sad… "Ohayo!" I reply back with a small smile on my face.

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

Every time i'm near you I get this feeling, butterflies, I think that's what it's called. And every time we're so close together I always blush like a mad man, you just think I have a high fever or something. You're too innocent for you own good.

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me thing that i don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

Besides Tomoyo, i'm like your best friend now that Meilings gone back to China. You came to me when you told Yukito how you felt, and he turned you down. You have no idea how much that hurt, but I couldn't help but just hold you until you stopped crying. You told me everything you told him and everything he said back to you, I stood there listing to you but thinking 'could you ever love me like you did Yukito-san'.

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

The lesson started about 10 minutes ago, I haven't done any work, I look up at the board and I see that its just a catch up lesson, I've done all the work, and sensei said if you finished all your work then you may go help someone else. I feel a tap on my shoulder, so I turn around, only to find that you've pushed your desk right up close to mine and are now asking me for help with your Math's. Of course I help you, so I get up and lean over your shoulder, I can already feel my face beginning to heat up.

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody,  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush_

Once I've finished helping you with your math's I sit back down in my seat and carry on thinking. I wish I could tell someone and ask them for help but unfortunately, my pride is too big for that. I don't think anybody knows, I think Tomoyo has an idea, but hopefully she doesn't fins out before I tell her, otherwise I'll be deaf from too much squealing of 'kawaii!'

_You say everything that no one says  
But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you._

I wish I had the courage to just tell you so I could get I over with. I hurts too much too keep it a secret inside.

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

Im in love with you….Sakura Kinomoto….

**Akira**: Awwwwwww sooo sweet! I didn't think it would actually turn out like this…

**Jelly**: -still reading it- Yeah me neither….Wow!

**Botox**: O.o they are beyond weird….but anyways….Hey Akira where'd you come up with the idea to make this fic anyways?

**Akira**: Well -thinks back- I keep on watching the Crush anime music video for cardcaptors that I downloaded, so I decided to write a fic based on the amv! So I guess I dedicate this to the person who made that amv!

**Botox**: cool -looks over a Jelly- my god…your still reading it?

**Jelly**: -still looking at the screen- nope reading someone elses fic…mannnn this ones way better than Akira's!

**Akira**: -eye twitches- I am right here you know!

**Jelly**: -look over at her- oh so you are!

**Akira**: -chucks a cup at Jellys head-JELLY NO BAKA!-mutters- Monkey boy has really been rubbing off on you…

**Monkey Boy**: -pops out of nowhere- I've been rubbing off on who?

**Akira**: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –runs out the room screaming about popping out of nowhere monkeys-


End file.
